Adam and the chipmunks : a Christmas and New years
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: Its around Christmas Special and it seems Adam and the gang are going to have one heck of a time will happen read and find out


Adam and the chipmunks Christmas Special

As School was let out Earlier than usual Dave's Car Pulled up . " Come on Fellas" Called Dave . As the 17 chipmunks climbed in Dave Drove off and headed for home . " I can't Believe it we have homework on Christmas this sucks" Complained Alvin . " You know Alvin its always best to get your work done in school and hand it in when the teacher is least expecting it trust me on that" Said Adam . " Yea easy for you to say its not like you and Britt have a bunch of guys and girls swarming you everyday asking you both out or wanting your Autograph everyday even when you walk inside a classroom" Replied Alvin . " You know Alvin Adam is right on this just listen to him" Said Simon Jeanette knew he was right . While Theodore and Eleanor were talking about Food and what not Paul and Sheryl were just talking about what ever and even until after Christmas and New years though the others were listening

and Glanced at each other not really caring what they were talking . " Hey you know what Charlene now that we have Christmas to spend I was thinking that you and me could go out for some hot coco how does that sound" Asked Paul . " Sounds Good" Said Charlene Smiling . " So Jill you wanna watch a Movie with me" Asked Alvin . " Sure which one" Replied Jill . " I was thinking one of the Tim Burton ones you know Batman"He said . " OH I love those movies so which one" She said getting a little annoyed . " How about Batman Returns" Said Alvin . " Ok" she said . "Hey Britt so you got any work to catch up on" Asked Adam . " No not really I'm Done and I know you are as well.. You are done aren't you ?" Asked Brittany . " Well yea I always make sure to get done before my next class" Said Adam . " Well I wanted to watch a movie but something of my choice" Said Brittany Smirking. " Alright its your pick" Said Adam .

Meanwhile Dave was listening to the most of the conversations that were going on John Dee Rebecca and Cindy were just sitting there quietly not really caring as to what was going on . " Hey John Dee Rebecca Cindy Charlie Something wrong?" Asked Dave . " No not really" Said John . " Ok something is wrong Me and John Got into a fight with a new chipmunk who looked like Brian we didn't know who but we could have sworn it was them" Said Dee. " We are going to have a talk after we get home and settled down Understood" Said Dave Sternly. John and Dee just Nodded there Heads . Everyone else was shocked at what happened and had to figure something was up and wanted to find out who instigated the fight Question was who all that they had was a chipmunk that looked like Brian which

was all that they had . Meanwhile Charlie looked at Rebecca then out the window. " Hey Charlie something wrong. Asked Rebecca . " Yea something is wrong and I think I saw Brian Jason and Ethan at school though it could be my imagination" Said Charlie. " It could be but were not sure till we find out for ourselves" Said Rebecca. Charlie only Smiled a little at that Meanwhile Cindy only Starred out the window along with Katy not really knowing what was going on . AS Dave pulled into the Drive way no one spoke a word as they all walked inside and headed out to there rooms neither one spoke a word to the other till they were safe in there room. All except John and Dee remained . " Ok you two

you know that Fighting is Banned in this household even if you were protecting someone its still wrong to fight" Said Dave . " then what were we suppose to do Huh Let that new chipmunk beat up on some kids" Retorted John. " No you were suppose to go get someone to stop it before it got out of control" Said Dave . " Even if we had time those kids would be beaten to a pulp by the time we got back" Said Dee. " Look I'm not proud of what you did but you need to learn that fighting is wrong but I know you both did it out of protection but I did get a call from your principle saying that you both got into a fight" Said Dave " And I even heard that you two have Detention in which you two will serve after Christmas and new years Understood" Added Dave . John and Dee only nodded there heads knowing that he was right and it was better to get it over with then have hang over there heads for the rest of there lives.

**Christmas Eve December 24th , 2011**

Christmas was in full swing Shops giving a full discount on everything Dave and Claire were out shopping while guys were also out shopping for the girls then it would be girls turn to shop for the guys

Once the shopping was done it was time to get there stuff home and begin to wrap there gifts of course Claire helped with the guys gifts while Dave helped with the girls gifts . Once wrapped all gifts they were put under the Tree not to be open till Christmas Day .

**Christmas Day December 25th ,2011**

It was the Day after tomorrow and the guys and girls rushed downstairs to open gifts the first couple to open there gifts were Adam and Brittany . Brittany got an all new makeup Kit along with some new Clothes and she was grinning from ear to ear . She hugged him tightly and Kissed him with full of love and passion . Adam's Eyes Widened as what Brittany was doing and then kissed her back with the same passion and more . After that Adam Opened his gift an Xbox 360 / Kinect just like he always wanted along with the new Need for speed game . And the others got something Different . Jeanette got a new Chemistry Set and Simon got some chipmunk contacts Theodore and Eleanor both got themselves Cook books Eddie and Charlene got a couple of new PC games to try out and even a new online game to play Star wars The Old Republic along with DC universe Online . Paul and Sheryl both got Cell phones while John Dee Rebecca Charlie Katy and Cindy both got I Pads and Laptops and even Dave and Claire Handed them there Stocking stuffers to see what was inside As the Day went on they all Drank Eggnog and laughed and told Jokes and had a great time .

**New years December 31st ,2011**

Everyone was Glued to the TV tonight so they all tuned into the New years Ceremony to watch the Ball drop and when it hit the all shouted HAPPY NEW YEARS it was now 2012 and all new movies were coming out and new episodes of there show's were coming out as well plus a new one was coming out as well and they felt closer than before not as Brothers and Sisters but as a family

**Authors Note **

**This is the Final Special till Next year not only that I was going to upload it on the 24th but decided to upload it today see what everyone would think about it don't forget to review and tell me what you think **

**chipmunkfanatic out **


End file.
